


Lonely

by DittoDudette



Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Happy Ending, Human Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Steve, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoDudette/pseuds/DittoDudette
Summary: "It was an arguably beautiful view. The sun was setting perfectly next to the snow-capped mountain. The trees were plentiful and evergreen. However, to Tony, it lacked character. Perhaps that was why Tony hated it. It was too perfect, too safe…too boring."
When Steve is infected with the Vampire virus, he moves with his fiance, Tony, to northern Idaho to escape the temptation of human civilization. Tony hates their new life, and he feels as though he isn't getting the attention he needs. But, why would he say that out loud when he could easily bottle up his feelings instead? An argument ensues.





	

Tony stepped out on to the balcony, shutting the glass door behind him. He breathed in the cool, fresh mountain air and felt his muscles immediately become less tense. He leaned onto the railing that surrounded the elevated porch. When he looked out, he felt unimpressed with the sight that he was faced with.

It was an arguably beautiful view. The sun was setting perfectly next to the snow-capped mountain. The trees were plentiful and evergreen. However, to Tony, it lacked character. Perhaps that was why Tony hated it. It was too perfect, too safe… _too boring._

It had been about eight months since Tony had lived in New York City, and he really, really missed it. He never thought he’d think that, but being out in the middle of nowhere made him realize how much he relies on the comfort of real civilization. He missed rude people who walked with a purpose. He missed the billions of choices in which Italian restaurants he could go to. He missed the constant noise, and he missed the opening and closing of businesses. He missed that everything was changing, and he missed the five minute walk he made to Duane Reade when he ran out of milk for his cereal. Tony even missed the odd smell that wavered through the alley between his apartment and the coffee shop.

The coffee shop, he _really_ missed that. Besides his friends, that might’ve been what Tony missed the most. He yearned for the day when he could go back into that coffee shop and playfully charm the barista behind the counter, tipping them far more than fifteen percent. He would order his Cafe Americano, like usual, and wait for the order while breathing in the smell of fresh espresso. He could hear the classic rock being played and mouth along to the words. When his drink was ready, he would sit down on the black, modern looking couch. He would begin to read the newspaper on his smart phone, diagonal from the old man with the Harry Potter glasses who always asked him random questions, hoping that Tony could help him with his crossword puzzle. What was his name? Paul? Patrick? Peter?  Maybe nostalgia was blurring his reality, but if he could have one wish besides the obvious, he would go back to the coffee shop and talk to that man again.

Unfortunately, nothing came close to that wondrous shop in this section of the Rockies. The closest city was around twenty miles away. It was a cute, small town with a population of seven hundred, but to Tony, it was pathetic. The town was a foundation for a great city that would probably never be built. The potential was all there. It could be a tiny tourist town, with a few motels and twenty cabin-themed restaurants. There could be a business that led hikers up and down the mountains in the summer, and another business that rented skis to people in the winter. But, instead, it was a sad, homely excuse of a town, and every time he went downtown, its wasted potential annoyed him.

If he had to be optimistic, there were a few things he liked about living in Nowhere, Idaho. One, he had all the free time and solitude he could possibly want, which he was so desperately deprived of in New York. It was nice to be able to focus most of his time into his inventions and technology; he never had time to do that when he was working two jobs. And secondly, there was something risky and sort of scandalous about moving in with his fiancé to a secluded area. Though Tony would never openly admit it, there was a hopeless romantic deep, deep, deep inside of him, and the whole scenario made his heart swoon.

However, now that he had lived there a year, he began to grow bored of it, and no matter how many pros there were, the cons always won out. There was nothing that could compare to the Big Apple, and this town didn’t even come close.

Tony groaned and leaned further onto the railing, putting almost all his weight on it. He was beginning to feel melancholy, like most of his wistful thinking did. He wanted to retreat back into his makeshift lab for a distraction, but there was a part of him who wanted it to hurt. He’d repressed the feelings for far too long. Partly, because he’d built great walls around himself to bottle them up, but mostly, he didn’t wanted Steve to figure out. He’d been the only one to ever really tear parts of Tony’s walls down, and, Tony, in return, didn’t want to voice his own needs over Steve’s more pressing one.

Just as Tony was going to grab a beer from the cooler, he felt arms wrap around his torso.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Tony jumped at the cold touch and quickly turned his head to the side to see a slight smirk on his fiancé’s face. After the initial panic wore down, he skillfully slid out of Steve’s hold. “Can you stop that? I’m going to have a heart attack one day and then you’ll never get a cure,” Tony grumbled, giving Steve a slight glare. He took a breath and faced Steve, seeing an amused look on his face.

“I think what’s more important is that I’d never get to marry you,” Steve corrected, “forget the cure.”

Tony rolled his eyes in response and awkwardly avoided Steve’s gaze. When he felt his hand being guided into Steve’s, he looked up into, what were now, gray eyes. Tony frowned and tilted his head over, exposing his neck. “Let’s just get this over with.”

When he didn’t feel fangs, he looked back up at Steve. His face no longer wore a playful smile, but instead a confused expression. “I didn’t come out here to feed.”

Tony returned the puzzled look, “Then why are you here?”

“I feel like I haven’t spent time with you lately. I miss talking to you,” he answered sadly, pulling Tony into a hug. The embrace was frigid, but Tony let himself be held. He rested his head on Steve’s chest, so that he could continue to look at the sunset.

It was true. Despite the fact that Steve had been the only person he had really interacted with the past year, they hadn’t spoken with each other. For one, Steve and him had different sleeping schedules now that the disease had affected him completely. And two, even when Tony did stay awake, Steve was out catching animals to feed off of.

As hard as it was for Tony to admit, he was started to become dependent on Steve. He never wanted to be that “I rely on my boyfriend for everything” stereotype, but lately, it began to become a reality.

Not only was Steve the only person he could confide in anymore, but Steve’s job was pretty much the only thing keeping a roof over his head. When he lived in New York, Tony worked as a programmer for a small company, making a substantial amount of money, being able to easily support himself in his quaint apartment. But even then so, Steve was the one with the bigger paychecks. Tony never got the specifics, but he knew Steve worked for the government as an agent of some sort. He had no idea what that entailed. Tony wanted to ask, but he figured that he would let Steve bring it up on his own. However, if there was one thing he did know, it was that Steve must’ve been a much respected figure, because he was given a lot of benefits- one of them being the safe house they were currently residing in.

The cabin itself was lofty, warm, and elegant. To call it a cabin was a complete understatement, as it was definitely big enough to fit a family of six comfortably. There were a lot of extra rooms, and Steve had offered to renovate one of the bigger rooms into a small lab.

Tony loved his lab. It was something he had wanted, but never had room or money for in his last apartment. He should’ve moved in with Steve sooner, in retrospect. Maybe he would’ve made his big break in the technology world. Maybe he wouldn’t be in his current situation.

Tony was coaxed away from his thoughts when he heard Steve’s voice ask him a question.

“What?” he asked, trying to come back to reality.

Steve laughed, “You seem to be lost in your thoughts today.” Before Tony could retort, he added, “But, then again, you always are.”

Tony didn’t respond, unsure of what to say. He didn’t feel like engaging in idle chit chat.

Steve trucked ahead anyways, combing his cold hand through Tony’s hair. “I asked if you made any progress with the cure today.”

The question was asked sweetly enough but boiled Tony’s bones. “What do _you_ think?” he asked bitterly.

“I was just wondering,” Steve stated defensively.  A few seconds passed, before Steve elaborated, “It’s not like you make an effort to talk to me about it.”

Tony pulled away immediately, “Why do you word that like it’s my fault?”

“You always want to be left alone. You’re always busy in your lab- don’t want to be distracted.” Steve stated simply, with an undertone of frustration.

Tony snorted, turning around to head towards the cooler of beer. “Perhaps, _Steve,_ ” he said opening the lid, “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that every conversation leads to you asking to feed off of me.”

When Tony picked up the beer and turned back around, Steve was right up next to him, “Is that really what you think?”

“ _Think?_ Steve, that’s the truth. That’s how it’s been for the last few months,” Tony explained.

Steve was disturbingly quiet, which made Tony nervous. He awkwardly stepped back towards the railing, pretending to read the label on the beer.

“You’re scared of me,” Steve stated.

Tony huffed. “I’m not scared of anything,” he said, popping the lid and throwing it off the balcony.

“You won’t even look at me.”

Tony stared right into Steve’s eyes, “I’m _not_ scared of you.”

Steve made a quick step forward, causing Tony to jump. “You’re lying,” Steve laughed, sadness in his eyes. “Jesus, you’re lying.”

Tony’s face fell. “Steve…”

In response, Steve backed up, giving Tony his space. “Why didn’t you tell me? God, how am I supposed to fix these things if you never tell me? You always wait until the last minute, and now…” he clenched his fists, “you’re scared of me.”

“What the hell was I supposed to say?” Tony snapped. “Wow Steve, I think we should have a conversation about how I’m afraid of the disease you have and what it’s turning you into,” he mocked. He readjusted his posture and crossed his arms. “It’s fine. I am fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Steve argued. “I don’t want you to be scared of me. You shouldn’t think I’m using you for food or a cure,” he paused, trying to formulate his thoughts. “You shouldn’t think this is normal.”

“I know it’s not normal. I’m well-aware of our situation,” Tony retorted. “But I’m a big boy, Steve.  I can handle myself.” Tony took a sip of his beer and waited for a response, only to realize there wasn’t one coming.

When he looked up, he was faced with a vacant, blank stare. Feeling awkward, Tony took another sip and looked down at his feet.

“You should go,” Steve finally said.

‘I should-“ Tony looked up instantly, “what?”

“You should go back to New York. Get your old job back. Start a new life back there,” Steve answered lowly.

Tony laughed in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“You’re not happy here,” Steve insisted. “I can tell. I mean, I could tell the first week we were here, but I figured you were having trouble adjusting. I just-“ he wavered on his next words, “I was waiting for you to tell me, but I should’ve known you wouldn’t.”

“So that’s your solution? Send me back to New York, so you can live the rest of your immortal life in Eastport, Idaho as some type of self-punishment?” Tony asked, looking bitterly amused.

“If you’re not happy here, then why should you stay?” Steve objected.

Tony scoffed, “You’re being such a hypocrite right now. You always talk about how I avoid my problems, but then here you are- wanting to send me back to New York, so you don’t have to face yours.”

Steve raised his eyebrows in astonishment. “Are you kidding me? This isn’t about me. It’s about you not being happy. I can’t be responsible for you staying here if it makes you this dejected.”

“ _Responsible?_ God _,_ you have such a hero complex,” Tony countered, “I’m responsible for myself. I’m staying here, Steve. You’re infected. I’m not leaving you here alone.”

“But, you can’t-“

“ _Stop,”_ Tony interjected, slamming his beer on the railing, “I’m not leaving. Just get that thought out of your mind. If you think that I’m able to fly back to New York and start a life without you, then you’re wrong. I wouldn’t ever be able to go on knowing that you’re here, and there wasn’t anything I could do to help. I love you, Steve. So just stop, _please_.”

Steve must’ve sensed that Tony was legitimately getting upset, because instead of arguing, he reached to grab Tony’s hands. Tony let his hands become weaved into Steve’s. He was pulled closer. “Then tell me how to make this work,” Steve said, looking at their hands. “I want you to be as happy as you can be.”

Tony shook his head, “I told you. I’m _fine_.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “I know you hate voicing your needs, but please, for the love of God, tell me what to do. Tell me how to make this work.”

Tony felt the desperation in Steve’s voice. “Seriously, I’m okay.”

Steve hooked his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him to his chest. “Sweetheart, tell me,” he whispered, dominance dripping into his voice.

The sensitive part of Tony took over completely, “I want,” he paused, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, “I want you to talk to me. I want you to hang out with me in the lab. I want you to get groceries with me. I know you stay awake during the night, but I just- I don’t like being alone out here.” He stopped and looked into Steve’s eyes. “And I really want some mind-blowing sex," he added as an afterthought.

Steve laughed wholeheartedly, causing Tony to grin at his own statement as well. “I agree,” he said, touching Tony’s cheek with his hand, “haven’t taken you under in a while.”

Tony smirked, “You’ve been really missing out. Something about being in these mountains makes me ten times hornier.”

Steve smiled, “Perhaps it’s because your neighbors aren’t here to tell us to be quiet.”

Tony sighed dramatically, “Did you know that after that day, he always gave me these scrutinizing glares whenever I saw him?”

“No,” Steve chuckled, “he did?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t care. I just maintained eye contact with him until he got uncomfortable and looked away,” Tony said proudly. “Eventually, he just stopped. I consider it a win.”  


“Tony Stark? Having the last word? Never heard of such a thing,” Steve replied.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Wow, I never noticed how good a sense of humor looked on you.”

Steve ignored the statement and pulled him closer, causing Tony to rest his head against Steve’s chest. He looked out over the landscape again. The same view, the same boring view, but this time it was overcast by a dark, starry sky. The crickets and the owls made their presence known, and every once in a while, Tony swore he heard some ruffling, most likely from a larger animal, in the bushes.

His mind escaped him again, but in the most innocent way, trying to pick out constellations overhead. Right as he made out the Little Dipper, Steve’s voice cajoled him out of his thoughts once again.

“So, all you wanted was a little attention?”

Tony grimaced. “I didn’t word it like that.”

“You should tell me next time.”

“What fun would that be?” he joked.

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “I think we have different definitions of the word ‘fun’.”

Tony nodded, “It’s boring out here. I need to keep things interesting.”

“Can we agree to save that for the bedroom?” Steve asked earnestly.

“No promises,” Tony bantered.

“Tony-“

“I don’t make promises, but,” Tony took a breath, “I’ll try.”

Steve smiled, “Thank you.”

Another moment passed, before Tony pulled away. He stared into Steve’s eyes, noticing they were turning red. After making a short decision, he tilted his head to the side.

Steve looked at him questioningly, but once realization dawned on him, he frowned. “Tony, I’m not going to do that.”

“You’re hungry,” Tony replied gesturing at Steve’s eyes. “I’m okay. Just do it.”

“We just talked-“

“I know,” Tony said, “And after this, we’ll ration it out more. But you need it to survive.”

Steve looked away, “I might be able to last on animal blood a little longer.”

Tony grabbed for Steve’s hand. “You need it. I’m offering it. Just take it, and we can start anew tomorrow,” he paused, “Stop being so chivalrous.”

Steve wavered. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m positive, wonder-boy. Let’s get it over with.”

Tentatively, Steve slowly dug his fangs into Tony’s neck. Immediately, Tony began to feel light on his feet, but Steve grabbed his torso to prevent him from falling. A minute passed, and Steve slowly lifted his head from Tony’s neck. Using his hand, he wiped away the excess blood. Once he felt that Tony was back to senses, he stepped away but kept one hand on Tony’s waist to support him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, tilting Tony’s head up to face him.

Tony blinked slowly, “Besides the usual vertigo, I’m good.” Tony was dazed, but he managed to make out that Steve’s eyes were back to their usual bluish-gray color. He sighed in content. They could finally restart now.

Steve watched him carefully.  “I’m taking you to bed,” he decided, gesturing for Tony to lean on his shoulder.

Tony didn’t argue, but he did reach behind him to grab the beer he left on the railing.

Steve snorted. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You just drank my blood. Let me have this,” Tony said, before taking a long swig. He yawned afterwards, letting all his weight fall on Steve.

Luckily, Steve didn’t argue. “Fine, but you’re going to eat something before you go to sleep.”

Tony shrugged, feeling too tired to make a real response. Steve led him inside and to the bedroom, slowly and steadily. He laid Tony onto the bed. “Don’t fall asleep, until I’ve come back. Do you have a preference for food?”

“I don’t care,” Tony answered, covering up in the sheets.

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

Tony watched Steve leave, feeling content for the first time in months. He’d _never_ admit it out loud, but maybe Idaho wasn’t so bad. As long as they were okay, he could live in Idaho every day of his life. Hell, he could live in the uppermost, secluded part of Alaska and be okay. Maybe not for the rest of his life, but he could deal until a cure was made.

Tony drifted into an overdue sleep, not caring that Steve might wake him up minutes later. Things were okay. Maybe not forever, maybe not even for the next three weeks. But it didn’t matter. In that moment, Tony wouldn’t have rather been anywhere different with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! Sorry if there are mistakes. I tried to edit as best as I can. I'm thinking about writing a prequel or sequel. I really like this AU, so I'm planning to make a series out of it. I haven't posted fanfiction since eighth grade, so let me know if you liked it with a review, kudos, or bookmark! And, again, thank you for reading!!


End file.
